Good old fashioned lover boy
by Charly Lightman
Summary: Après "Once upon a time", voici "Good old-fashioned lover boy"! C'est à dire? La rencontre entre Holmes et Watson racontée du point de vue de Holmes! Avis aux amateurs ;-
1. Gently play on your heart strings

**Good old-fashioned lover boy**

**Pairing : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Le blabla habituel, je ne m'appelle pas Conan Doyle, de fait les personnages et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je me base sur les Robert Downey Jr et Jude Law pour le physique des personnages mais l'idée de l'histoire est à moi.**

**Le titre de cette histoire et aussi et surtout le titre d'une magnifique chanson de Queen (une de mes préférées), je l'emprunte avec beaucoup de respect et une admiration sans bornes pour Freddy Mercury.**

_**Cette fic est le mirroir de « Once upon a time » mais en POV Holmes**_

_Gently play on your heart strings_

Assis dans la calèche qui me mène vers Cambridge University, je rumine. Moi, le grand Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant de son état et génie incontestable, me voici obligé de m'abaisser au point de donner des conférences sur la science du comportement pour survivre! Bon, d'accord, cela ne fait pas deux ans que je suis détective, je ne suis pas encore connu et je rame pour manger à ma faim, mais il n'empêche que je suis un génie et que c'est dégradant! En plus, je déteste être enfermé...

Je vois enfin les murs gris de l'école se profiler. Me dégourdir les jambes me fera le plus grand bien. Je descends de la calèche, remercie et paye le cocher avant de m'aventurer sur le perron. Plutôt impressionnant. Comme je m'y attendais, il n'y a personne pour m'accueillir. Il est vrai que je ne suis que conférencier, et pas l'un des riches parents d'élèves venu pour faire un don rondelet à l'école... Je m'avance dans l'entrée et m'adresse à l'accueil.

-Bonjour, je suis Sherlock Holmes, on m'a engagé comme conférencier et...

-Le bâtiment au fond du jardin intérieur, les clefs sont sur la porte.

Mouais... Aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Bon, eh bien, en avant pour le fond du jardin intérieur alors...

Je m'avance sur la pelouse, un timide rayon de soleil perce à travers les nuages. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que j'ai quitté l'école, et pourtant il me semble que c'était il y a dix mille ans.

Je marche sans vraiment regarder où je vais lorsque, soudain, quelque chose entre violement en collision avec moi. Pas déstabilisé pour deux sous, je me contente de regarder ce qui m'a percuté de plein fouet. C'est un étudiant, à peine plus jeune que moi. Il a l'air tout à fait furieux. Il lève les yeux vers moi et… Change immédiatement d'attitude. Une expression d'admiration sans bornes se plaint sur son visage. Il semble totalement désorienté. Littéralement hypnotisé.

Bon, tâchons de nous montrer aimable. Je lui tends la main en demandant :

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Toujours les fesses à terre, le jeune homme continue de me regarder, sans répondre, sans bouger. Une légère gêne s'insinue en moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un dieu tendant la main à un mortel. Ce qui est tout à fait nouveau pour moi, vraiment gênant mais… Pas du tout désagréable.

Il finit par se reprendre.

-Pardon, monsieur, je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'avais pas vu que je fonçais droit sur vous, je ne faisais pas attention, je suis vraiment désolé.

Ola ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce déballage de politesses ? C'est bon, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais balancé un coup de pied !

-Ne vous répandez donc pas comme cela en excuses, il n'y a pas de problème. Vous ne vous-êtes pas fait mal ?

Ses yeux se transforment en véritables sous tasses tant ils deviennent rond. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il a gardé ma main dans la sienne. Je n'ose pas la retirer de peur de le brusquer. Il me semble déjà si déstabilisé… Il se rend finalement compte qu'il est toujours en possession de quelque chose qui m'appartient et vire au rouge pivoine.

-Par… Pardonnez-moi.

Je ne parle pas anglais, moi, ou quoi ? C'est bon pour les excuses, j'aimerais juste savoir s'il se sent bien, moi !

-Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, allez-vous enfin me dire si vous vous êtes fait mal oui ou non ?

Il commence à se tortiller les mains, toujours très rouge.

-Non, monsieur, tout va bien. Merci, monsieur.

Sans vraiment savoir trop pourquoi, je me prends à sourire. Ce jeune homme me semble tout à fait… Adorable… Hum, il est grand temps que je prenne congé !

-Je vous en prie. Bonne journée.

Je reste un instant à le regarder. C'est à la fois drôle et agréable parce qu'il semble avoir vu un ange tant ses yeux sont immenses et ses joues rouges. L'ange, en l'occurrence, c'est moi.

Il ne bouge pas, complétement tétanisé par ma personne, je présume.

Je finis tout de même par m'éclipser, ma première conférence va commencer d'un instant à l'autre, et ce serait tout de même merveilleux que je parvienne à arriver en retard !

Je presse le pas jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre qui m'est réservé. J'arrive juste à temps pour entendre la clocher annoncer la fin du temps de midi. Mes élèves arrivent peu à peu dans la salle.

J'allais commencer mon cours lorsque la porte s'est à nouveau ouverte. Je vois le jeune homme que j'ai rencontré sur la pelouse entrer, l'air tout penaud.

Un nouveau sourire nait sur mes lèvres (c'est que ça va devenir une habitude !). Inexplicablement, ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit là.

Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

-Soyez le bienvenu, jeune homme !

**Je sais… J'avais dit pendant les vacances… Mais j'ai pas précisé quelles vacances ! Non, plus sérieusement, cette histoire a pris un impardonnable retard, et je compte bien rattraper ça !**

**J'espère que ce miroir ne vous décevra pas ! A bientôt (je l'espère !) pour la suite !**


	2. Hey boy, where did you came from?

_Hey boy, where did you came from ? Hey boy where did you go?_

-Soyez le bienvenu, jeune homme !

Je le vois sursauter. Eh oui, c'est moi ! Et le voilà qui rougis encore ! Décidément, ce garçon est un timide ! Je ne vais pourtant pas le manger… Quoi que…

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir pardonner mon retard, monsieur.

Et cette manie de toujours s'excuser ! Je n'aime pas les grandes démonstrations de politesse. Ca me casse les pieds… Mais bon, là, c'est plutôt… Mignon…

-Je vous en prie. Prenez donc place, mon ami.

Je le vois se diriger vers la seule jeune femme de l'assistance. Ils se connaissent visiblement bien. Quelque chose me dit que je vais devoir garder l'œil sur cette lady là…

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, je me présente. Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes et je suis détective consultant. De fait, je me sers à chaque instant des sciences comportementales et elles m'ont plus d'une fois sauvée la vie. Je suis venu ici plus pour vous faire des conférences que pour vous donner cours. Je tiens cependant à vous rappeler que ce que vous verrez en classe avec moi sera considéré comme matière de fin d'année. Maintenant, comme certains actes valent plus que des mots, je vous propose de commencer tout de suite par une démonstration. Pour ceux qui désireraient prendre des notes, souvenez-vous que tout ce qui est important réside dans les détails. Le reste n'est que futilité… Voyons, qui va se prêter au jeu pour ma petite expérience ?

Plusieurs mains se lèvent. Je parcours l'assistance des yeux… Evidemment, mon timide commence à se trémousser. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment pas envie de participer à ma démonstration…

…

Alors là, mon gars, si tu crois que je vais te passer à côté !

-Puis-je savoir votre nom, jeune homme ?

Hop là ! Et c'est reparti pour un petit voyage aux pays des coquelicots ! Suis-je vraiment aussi impressionnant que ça ?

-Je… Heu… John Watson, Sir.

Un nouveau sourire m'échappe. D'accord, c'est officiel maintenant, c'est devenu une habitude.

-Acceptez-vous de vous prêter à ma petite expérience, monsieur Watson ?

Je vois une légère hésitation puis…

-Oui, Sir.

-A la bonne heure ! Venez me rejoindre, s'il vous plait.

Il se lève traverse sa rangée et descend me rejoindre au centre de l'amphithéâtre. Je le mène jusqu'au siège installé là. Il s'assied en silence, attendant patiemment son heure.

… A croquer…

-Bien, commençons. Nous avons face à nous le sujet John Watson, vingt ans, étudiant en dernière année de médecine à l'Université Royale de Cambridge. Que pouvons-nous déduire de lui ?

Silence dans l'assistance… En gros, si je veux savoir quelque chose sur lui, je n'ai qu'à me débrouiller moi-même. Merci bien.

-Personne ? Bon… Je vois qu'il est rasé de près et que ses vêtements sont d'une propreté irréprochable, j'en déduis donc qu'il fait attention à sa présentation. Il a à la fois le besoin et les moyens. Cependant, si je regarde de plus près, je vois des taches d'herbe sur son pantalon. J'en déduis qu'il est probablement tombé et donc certainement un peu maladroit.

Un rapide regard vers l'amie du jeune homme (qui, soit dit en passant, cachait son sourire derrière sa main) me permet de déduire que je n'ai pas fait fausse route. Il lui lance un regard meurtrier. Pas content le gars, j'ai intérêt à trouver quelque chose de gentil à dire si je veux qu'il continue à se pâmer en ma présence.

-Ensuite… Je vois deux fossettes sous ses joues, je pense que monsieur Watson a tendance à sourire facilement. Il est donc d'une nature agréable. Je vois aussi de légers cernes sous ses yeux qui m'indiquent qu'il n'hésite pas à travailler jusque tard dans la nuit pour ne pas échouer aux épreuves qui lui seront présentées le lendemain.

Belotte et rebelotte ! Avec deux belles joues roses tendre en prime ! Jackpot ! Ouh, je ne vais pas le rater !

-Notre ami a tendance à rougir, c'est déjà le troisième fois depuis qu'il est entré ici. Il est donc d'une nature timide, il n'aime pas se faire remarquer.

Je souligne ma phrase d'un sourire, juste pour le plaisir de voir passer ses joues du rose tendre au rouge soutenu.

Il est abominablement craquant…

Hum ! Bon, je n'en saurais pas plus en le détaillant physiquement, inutile de prolonger sa torture.

-Merci, Sir Watson, vous pouvez regagner votre place.

Il part rejoindre son amie sans décolorer d'un iota. Sans y prendre garde, je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur lui. Au risque de me répéter : adorable, mignon et craquant. Bien entendu, plutôt mourir que d'avouer cela à haute voix ! D'ailleurs, il est temps de cesser de divaguer ! J'ai un cours à donner, moi !

-Bien.

Mon regard parcourt la classe. Nettement moi intéressant que le blondinet que je viens d'analyser. Tant pis !

-Nous allons maintenant synthétiser. Qui veut se lancer ?

_**Some hours later…**_

Quelle journée ! Je n'en peux plus ! Expliquer des choses simplissimes à toute une assemblée d'étudiants, ce n'est vraiment pas marrant… Enfin, si, j'avoue qu'analyser John Watson m'a bien plu. Mais pour le reste… Mon esprit dévie invariablement vers ce jeune homme que me présence semble troubler au plus haut point. Hypnotisé, troublé, impressionné… Adorable, mignon, craquant… Je crois que c'est la première fois que je qualifie quelqu'un de ces trois derniers adjectifs. Mais vraiment, ses yeux qui deviennent immenses, sa bouche qui s'entrouvre de surprise, et ses joues qui prennent une délicieuse couleur rose… Ca y est, je deviens fou ! Bon, ça suffit, une bonne douche devrait me remettre les idées en place. Je me déshabille, enfile mon peignoir et empoigne ma cruche vide, bien décidé à aller la remplir d'eau au robinet le plus proche.

Sans me douter de rien, j'ouvre ma porte et… Me retrouve nez à nez avec John Watson, échevelé, essoufflé, rougissant et, pour être honnête, particulièrement appétissant…

Visiblement, il se demande ce qu'il fait la… Bon, tentons notre chance…

-Bonsoir, Sir Watson.

-B… B… Bonsoir…

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-P… Plait-il ?

-Je vous trouve à neuf heure du soir, devant ma porte, en train de vous tortiller les mains, j'en déduis donc que vous êtes venu me demander quelque chose. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Eh bien… Heu… Comment vous expliquer ? En fait, je… Depuis que vous… Il se trouve que…

-Que depuis que je suis là, rien n'est plus comme avant.

Il me regarde, éberlué. En plein dans le mille ! Bon maintenant, reste plus qu'à deviner le pourquoi du comment…

-C'est… C'est ça, oui.

-Je vous impressionne. Je vous intéresse. Je vous fascine. Je vous hypnotise. Et vous ne comprenez pas le pourquoi du comment. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui.

S'il ne sait pas lui-même, je ne suis pas prêt de le savoir moi-même ! N'empêche, ça me plait comme jeu ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, tous les deux !

Je lui sors mon plus beau sourire et, juste pour le plaisir d'encore le faire rougir, je pose une main sur son bras.

-Je vous propose de prendre cela comme une énigme. Situation : ma personne vous fascine. Problème : d'où vient cette fascination jamais encore ressentie ? Comment résoudre ce problème ? En approfondissant et en analysant chacun de vos sentiments. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Et débrouille-toi avec ça !

-C'est une excellente idée, Sir. C'est ce que je vais faire.

La superbe teinte rouge que j'attendais s'étend enfin sur ses joues. Je retire ma main de son bras, plus par obligation que par envie.

-Dans ce cas, je propose que vous reveniez me trouver une fois que vous aurez trouvé la réponse à votre question.

-D'accord, Sir, je viendrai.

Il ne semble pas décidé à s'en aller. Je lui proposerais bien de rester, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'enfuie en courant non plus… Oh il est vraiment trop… Trop… Trop adorablement craquant comme ça !

Il doit se rendre compte que la situation est légèrement gênante parce qu'il me salue

-Heu…Bonsoir, Sir.

-Bonsoir, Sir Watson.

Et se carapate aussi vite que ses jambes le peuvent !

Finalement, ce travail de conférencier risque d'être beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu…

**Holala que je m'amuse ! J'espère que vous vous amusez autant que moi !**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est également tiré de la chanson « Good old fashioned lover boy », j'avais oublié de le précisé plus haut.**

**A bientôt !**


	3. So you think you can

**Hello! Alors… Oui, avant que j'oublie, les réponses aux reviews!**

**Markhal : Salut à toi ! Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu as aimé « Once upon a time » ! J'espère que ce miroir ne te décevra pas ! Eh oui, Holmes est très joueur ! Et ce n'est pas fini -) **

**Duneline : Je pense avoir trouvé en toi une inconditionnelle ! Tu as déjà reviewer d'autres de mes histoires, et d'ailleurs tous tes messages me font plaisir, merci beaucoup à toi ! La suite la semaine prochaine =D**

**Alienusification : Je te comprends tout à fait : moi aussi je les vois trop bien ensemble ! Promis, j'essayerai de publier tous les vendredis sauf imprévu ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Petite Amande : Merci à toi, heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ^^**

**EveJHoang : Oui, et tu as bien fait d'insister sur le « ENFIN » parce que c'est vrai que j'ai mis du temps à me décider. Mais maintenant, tu vas tout savoir… Enfin, peut-être…**

**Glasgow : Quel plaisir de voir que mon auteure préférée apprécie mon histoire :'-) J'avoue que Holmes qui s'amuse à torturer Watson c'est super marrant à écrire, puis c'est facile à imaginer XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**D'habitude j'oublie… Et je me demande bien comment puisque toutes review me fait toujours immensément plaisir !**

**Alors, le titre de ce chapitre est tiré de « Bohemian Rhapsody » une autre superbe chanson de Freddie Mercury, je sens que ça va devenir une habitude =D**

**Un énooorme merci à mon Dindon qui m'a donné un bon coup de pied au derrière et qui a trouvé une super bonne idée. Je ne vous dis pas encore la quelle, mais à mon avis, vous ne serez pas déçus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye ?_

_Je me tourne dans mon sommeil, me blottissant un peu plus contre un corps merveilleusement chaud… Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas seul dans ce lit… J'ouvre un œil ensommeillé pour me retrouver nez à nez avec John Watson. Ses immenses yeux bleus me regardent avec gourmandise. Il passe un petit bout de langue rose sur ses lèvres rouge et gonflées par le désir avant d'y planter deux petites dents blanches. Il est tellement appétissant que j'en ai le souffle coupé… Je reprends mes esprits et lui lance un clin d'œil avant de rabattre le drap sur nous. Je me rapproche de son visage avec une lenteur affolante. Je détaille chaque trait de son visage avec délice. Je ne suis plus qu'a cinq centimètres de lui, une respiration, une épaisseur de lèvre, je…_

DRIIING !

C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant ! C'est tout de même pas possible !

Je repousse les couvertures en bougonnant. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas du matin, mais alors quand je me réveille en plein milieu d'un rêve qui était bien parti pour être érotique par une sonnerie, ça me rend DINGUE !

Ok, on se calme ! Allez, tu le retrouveras ton petit blond, il sera au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Je m'en contrefiche de ce gars là !

Hum, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ma conscience, pardonnez-moi l'expression, se fout ouvertement de ma gueule ?

Bon, allez, assez tergiversé ! On se lave, on s'habille et on file au réfectoire si on veut manger avant d'aller donner cours ! Et au pas de course !

Ce qui fut dit fur fait tout en ayant une pensée pour ce rêve dont j'imaginais la fin, un sourire grandissant sur mes lèvres.

C'est finalement de très bonne humeur que j'entre dans le réfectoire. Je repère immédiatement celui dont j'ai rêvé. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas bien dormi. Pas bien dormi du tout même. Pas coiffé, la cravate attachée de travers, un pan de sa chemise sortant de son pantalon froissé… Débraillé au possible et affreusement excitant. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Sans réfléchir, je lui décoche un clin d'œil. A nouveau, je vois ses superbes yeux bleus s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'entrouvrir légèrement et le livre qu'il tenait un instant plus tôt vient de s'écraser au sol. Touché ! Content de moi, je pars m'assoir à la table des enseignants. Dommage que je ne l'ai pas en cours aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est que partie remise…

_**Some hours later**_

Je suis assis dans la salle des professeurs, une tasse de thé à la main, un livre dans l'autre. J'ai de la chance, il n'y a personne excepté moi. Pardon, j'ai parlé trop vite, Sir Moriarty, le professeur de biochimie vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

Sans même le regarder, je sens qu'il n'est pas venu ici par hasard. Il est tendu, voir carrément énervé. Quelque chose me dit que c'est de ma faute. Je ne vais pas bien m'entendre avec lui. Pas bien du tout.

-Bonjour, Sir Holmes.

Je lève enfin les yeux de mon ouvrage. Attentif à la moindre de ses respirations.

-Bonjour.

Un sourire puant d'hypocrisie s'étire sur ses lèvres.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous jouez là un jeu dangereux, cher consultant…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Son sourire s'efface. Cette fois, il est plutôt agressif.

-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu là avec moi, Holmes ! Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler ! A peine débarqué ici, vous vous croyez tout permis !

Alors là… Génie ou pas, j'avoue que je n'y comprends strictement rien…

-Seriez-vous sourd ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire ! Je ne me crois pas tout permis et je vous serez gré de vous expliquer de manière claire et précise si toutefois vous tenez à une réponse autre que celle-ci !

Furieux, il se penche vers moi, ses mains prenant appui sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil.

-J'enseigne ici depuis des années, John Watson m'a toujours considéré comme son mentor et je ne tolérerais pas qu'un stupide conférencier vienne troubler cette habitude, ai-je été bien clair ?

Quoi ? Alors c'est pour ça tout ce chambard ! Une crise de jalousie ? Mais il est complétement timbré celui-là !

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : j'éclate de rire ! Tout ceci est tellement ridicule !

Encore plus furieux, Moriarty se relève et souffle entre ses dents

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier…

_**The next morning**_

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Hier, je n'ai vu mon blondinet ni à dîner ni au souper. Je m'inquiète un peu. Que Moriarty vienne me faire des misères, je m'en fiche. Je suis bien capable de me défendre, et si je perds ma place ici, peu importe, d'autres universités se battront pour pouvoir profiter de mon savoir. Mais ce pauvre Watson… Il ne pourra pas se défendre, sous peine d'être renvoyé et de ne jamais devenir médecin ! Mais se défendre de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette crise de jalousie ? Watson semble me trouver intéressant, et alors ? Si jamais Moriarty est véritablement son mentor (ce qui m'étonnerait grandement) il ne devrait pas avoir peur d'un malheureux petit conférencier comme moi !

Ça suffit, j'en ai assez de me prendre la tête ! Autant aller préparer mon cours tout de suite sans passer par le réfectoire. S'il rate mon cours, là, je m'inquiéterai. Sinon, c'est qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas faim !

_**Some minutes later…**_

-Bonjour à tous, vous pouvez vous assoir !

Mon regard dévie immédiatement vers la place de Watson. Il est là, occupé à se trémousser sur sa chaise, comme d'habitude. Eh bien voila ! Y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter ! Sherlock, mon ami, il va falloir te ressaisir ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu resteras le plus grand détective du monde !

-Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler du langage du corps. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est le langage du corps?

Quelques mains éparses se lèvent. Visiblement, il n'y en a pas qu'un qui soit impressionné par ma présence… Je finis par désigner un élève au cinquième… Ah non, quatrième rang…

-Ce sont les mouvements et les positions que nous adoptons et qui révèlent ce que nous pensons réellement, Sir.

Un sourire m'échappe. Ils ne sont peut-être pas si incompétents que ça… Du coin de l'œil, je vois mon petit blond devenir vert de jalousie ! T'avais qu'a lever la main mon gars !

-C'est exact. Tout le monde ment, mais le corps, lui, en est incapable. Tous les gestes, tous les regards, tous les soupirs ont une interprétation. Le tout, c'est de ne pas interpréter de travers... Nous allons, pour cela, prendre quelques exemples avec, comme participants à l'expérience, la salle entière. Je vais vous montrer des photos et nous analyserons vos réactions au fur et à mesure.

Allez, première diapo… Je sens que je vais bien rigoler !

La première photo est celle de l'Union Jack, le drapeau anglais.

-Que vois-je... Mmh... Vous vous tenez tous droit comme des "i" signe d'un profond respect, certains ont même posé leur main sur leur cœur, signe d'un profond patriotisme.

La photo suivante est celle de monsieur Lindemann. Ah oui, d'accord… Je leurs aurait administré un somnifère, leur réaction aurait été pareille !

-A mon grand étonnement, beaucoup d'entre vous ont jeté un regard en biais et d'autres ont appuyé leur tête sur leur main, signe d'ennui.

Toute la classe éclate de rire.

Et c'est ici que les romains s'empoignèrent (Nda : J'adooore cette expression !). La photo qui suit est celle d'une femme nue !

-Messieurs, mademoiselle, apprenez que détourner les yeux témoigne de l'embarras. Voila qui me paraît normal face à une telle image...

Et je pense que Watson va finir par exploser s'il reste aussi rouge que maintenant ! Je crois que s'il pouvait rentrer sous terre il le ferait… A croquer ! Son regard se fait trouble, un léger sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres… Quelque chose me dit que mon cours vient de passer au second plan…

-Il semblerait, vue la mine qu'il arbore, que Sir Watson soit en train de penser à la personne qu'il aime, et non à mon cours.

Ses yeux fixent les miens. Sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement et… Il s'écrase par terre, évanoui.

…

Seigneur, ayez pitié !

Je me jette à ses côtés, totalement paniqué.

-Watson ! Watson ! Répondez-moi bon sang !

Ok. On respire, on expire, on se calme, on se concentre !

-Miss Jones !

-Sir ?

-Courrez à l'infirmerie et dites à Miss Nightingale de préparer un lit ! Au pas de course !

-Oui, Sir !

-Le cours est terminé, allez tous en permanence, je ne veux plus voir personne dans cette salle !

Mes élèves se dépêchent de m'obéir. Je suis littéralement mort d'inquiétude !

Je prends le corps inerte de mon élève dans mes bras et me dirige le plus précautionneusement possible vers l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je pose mon précieux fardeau sur un lit. L'infirmière face à moi est furieuse.

-Je lui avais pourtant interdit de quitter l'infirmerie avant ce soir !

QUOI ?

Espèce de petit inconscient ! A-t-on idée de faire des peurs pareilles ? Sombre idiot ! Abruti !

Je sors la tête de l'infirmerie et agresse le premier élève passant par là.

-Vous là-bas ! Allez me chercher un fauteuil ! Tout de suite ! Allez !

Oh le sagouin ! Le marsupial ! L'espèce de fils et de petit-fils d'empoté ! Stupide adorable blond aux yeux bleus !

Une fois mon fauteuil arrivé, je congédie le pauvre élève terrorisé et l'infirmière par la même occasion.

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège, toujours mort d'inquiétude et maintenant furieux. Egoïste, inconscient, maraudeur, crétin ! Tu as bien de la chance que je ne te passe pas par la fenêtre, histoire de te remettre les idées en place ! Non, finalement, je crois que ça ferait plus de mal que de bien. Reste bien là, mais on va avoir une petite discussion toi et moi ! Je n'ai jamais peur, je ne m'inquiète jamais. Et voilà, que je me prends à ressentir les deux parce que môssieur a quitté l'infirmerie sans s'inquiéter des interdictions ! Un futur médecin, en plus ! C'est du joli !

Je rumine. Les heures s'égrainent. Je rumine, toujours, encore, jusqu'à plonger dans le sommeil. Sommeil agité. Plein de cauchemar plus saugrenus les uns que les autres…

_**The same day, in the night…**_

Quelque part entre le sommeil et le réveil, je flotte doucement… Quelque chose de chaud et de doux effleure ma joue… Encore un doux rêve accompagné de John Watson ?

DONG

Il s'est évanoui !

DONG

J'ai emmené cet abruti à l'infirmerie !

DONG

Je vais l'étriper !

Je me réveille en sursaut. Il est là, assis face à moi. Il semble rose et frais comme un nouveau né.

-Dieu soit loué, vous êtes réveillé!

Sur le moment même, le bonheur de le voir sain me tourne la tête. Je lui souris, vraiment heureux.

-Eh bien, heu... Oui...

Oh toi !

-Êtes-vous donc inconscient? Miss Nightingale m'a dit qu'elle vous avait interdit de sortir avant ce soir!

-Non, je...

-Non? Vous êtes sorti pourtant! En tant que futur médecin, vous devriez savoir que si l'on vous interdit de bouger, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison! Vous n'avez peut-être pas risqué votre vie, mais bien votre santé! Ce n'est pas une attitude responsable que vous avez eu la Sir Watson. Je vous demanderai, à l'avenir, de faire plus attention.

Et encore, je suis resté poli ! Je me lève, vraiment au comble de la colère, pour me diriger vers la sortie.

-Oh, non! Ne partez pas!

-Pardon?

-Restez encore près de moi...

Je m'arrête. Ne pas partir… Je n'ai pas envie de partir. J'aimerais rester avec toi. Te protéger. Te mettre une bonne claque, aussi. Non, je m'en vais. Je serais bien capable de t'embrasser au lieu de t'administrer une bonne correction que tu n'aurais pourtant pas volée !

-Cessez de dire des inepties, je vous prie. Tâchez de dormir.

J'ouvre la porte et le plante là.

Je vais le regretter ?

Je ne sais pas !

Je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit ?

Ca c'est certain !

Je deviens complétement fou ?

Y a des risques !

Jamais je n'aurais eu cette réaction si cela était arrivé à qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais voila…

Pour moi, John Watson n'est pas n'importe qui…

**Ce fut fastidieux… Mais j'ai fini à temps (fais la danse de la victoire !) J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite (si tout va bien)**


	4. It started off so well

**Hello ! Je commence ce chapitre avec une bonne nouvelle : j'ai enfin une béta ! The Jester Of Queen s'est gracieusement proposé pour ce poste et j'en suis très heureuse ! Ce chapitre a donc été relu et corrigé (adieu les fote d'ortografe !), merci beaucoup à toi Jester Of Queen, c'est le début d'une longue et fructueuse collaboration !**

**Et voici les RAR **

**Petite amande : ça arrive, ça arrive ^^**

**Anksenamoon : Pourquoi attendre la semaine prochaine ? Parce qu'il faut que j'écrive le chapitre suivant ! XD Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

**Alienusification : Merci ^^ Comme tu le vois ça c'est bien passé**

**Duneline : Aaah mais ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver à chaque fois ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles me font chaud au cœur.**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est la première phrase de « Save me » de… Tatadadaaaam… Queen ! **

_It started off so well_

Je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre. Inutile de me coucher, je sais que je vais me tourner et me retourner toute la nuit sans trouver le sommeil. Si on m'avait dit que qui m'attendait en venant enseigner ici… Je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Moi, Sherlock Holmes, moi qui suis toujours maître de ma personne, moi qui suis si froid, si calculateur, moi dont on dit que je n'ai pas de cœur, moi qui n'ai jamais au grand jamais su conjuguer le verbe « aimer », je fonds misérablement devant un étudiant en dernière année de médecine ! Et un parfait imbécile de surcroit ! Pauvre sot que je suis ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir me fourrer dans un gué-pied pareil ?

Je m'arrête une instant devant ma fenêtre, de la lumière de l'autre côté de la cours m'indique que je ne suis pas le seul à veiller… Après tout, même si l'on m'avait prévenu et même si j'avais pu prévoir le déroulement des opérations… Je serais venu. Toutes les énigmes de l'univers ne valent pas un seul de ses regards… Je pousse un énorme soupire. Je crois que le plus imbécile des deux, ce coup-ci, c'est moi.

D'accord, j'ai eu raison de m'énerver. En tant que futur médecin il n'aurait jamais dû quitter l'infirmerie en dépit des ordres de miss Nightingale. Mais pourquoi a-t-il désobéit ? Pourquoi est-il venu assister à une stupide conférence au péril de sa santé ? Triple andouille que je suis, pour moi bien évidement !

Moi, un génie ? A d'autres ! Cet adorable jeune homme me prouve de la façon la plus mignonne (mais pas la plus saine !) qui soit son attachement envers ma personne, et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est lui hurler dessus ! Abruti ! Pauvre fou !

Je me dirige rageusement vers mon lit et mouche la chandelle qui éclairait la pièce. Finalement, j'ai intérêt à dormir, demain je vais avoir une petite discussion avec mon cher Watson, et quelque chose me dit que je vais avoir du mal à m'expliquer sans lui dévoiler que j'ai compris ses sentiments tout en essayant de lui faire comprendre que je ne suis moi-même pas insensible à ses charmes… Ca y est ! J'ai mal à la tête ! Dodo !

_**The next morning**_

Bon. On se calme. Assis à mon bureau en plein milieu de l'amphithéâtre, les méninges en pleine action, je me demande comment faire pour que le message passe bien. Encore faudrait-il, bien sûr, qu'il accepte de me parler… Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! Que je l'aie vexé à un point tel qu'il ne veuille plus entendre parler de moi ! C'est Moriarty qui serait content ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il à avoir la dedans lui ? Bon, passons !

En admettant qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre moi et qu'il ne s'enfuie pas à ma simple vue, comment lui dire « Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu me plais beaucoup, mais, par pitié, fais attention à toi » en étant moins explicite, moins direct et compréhensible ? Question épineuse que celle-ci…

C'est à ce moment des coups frappés à la porte me sortent de mes pensées.

-Entrez !

Heavens ! John Watson ! Mais je ne suis pas prêt, moi ! J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il le veut…

-Je... Euh... Bonjour, Sir... Vous... Hum... Enfin...

… Mouais… Je crois que je suis bon pour une petite improvisation…

-Ah, Sir Watson, je voulais justement vous voir.

-Ah?

Il me lance un regard où se mêlent à la fois la gêne et l'étonnement… Eh oui, si tu ne sais pas quoi me dire il faudra bien que je trouve tes mots à ta place…

-En effet, je n'aurais pas dû vous crier ainsi dessus comme je l'ai fait hier. C'était très irrespectueux de ma part, je ne vous ai même pas laissé l'occasion de vous défendre, je vous présente donc toutes mes excuses.

Ça, c'est fait… Bon, un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas de trop…

-Euh... J'accepte bien volontiers vos excuses Sir et... Je viens moi-même vous demander pardon pour vous avoir fait peur... Jamais je n'aurais dû désobéir à Miss Nightingale, mais je voulais tellement assister à votre conférence... Je suis vraiment désolé. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Oh le brave ! C'est parfait ! Par contre, s'il continue à rougir ainsi, je ne réponds plus de mes actes…

-Sir Watson, je suis très touché de savoir que c'est pour moi que vous avez mis votre santé en péril. L'intérêt que vous me portez n'est peut-être pas des plus sains, mais il est certain qu'il vous motive et me flatte énormément. Je ne vous demande certes pas de modérer vos ardeurs, cependant, pour l'amour de Dieu, faites attention à vous. Dormez et reposez-vous lorsqu'il le faut. Je ne vais pas disparaître...

Je suis le roi de l'impro ! Je suis à peu près certain qu'il n'a absolument rien compris, mais il aura le temps d'en débattre intérieurement plus tard !

-Oui, Sir. Je ne vous décevrai plus.

Ca y est… Je fonds ! Je lui décoche un superbe clin d'œil, il l'a bien mérité !

-Vous ne m'avez pas déçu. Loin de là...

Je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard du sien… Ce garçon est vraiment bien trop adorable pour son propre bien ! Et pour le mien aussi, d'ailleurs… Il a une drôle d'expression… On dirait qu'il… Qu'il a très, mais alors là, très très envie de m'embrasser…

DRIIIING !

MAIS CE N'EST TOUT DE MÊME PAS POSSIBLE UN MANQUE DE POT PAREIL !

C'est décidé, je pars en croisade contre les sonneries dès cet instant !

Il n'a toujours pas bougé mais je crois bien que nous serons deux à partir en croisade !

-Si j'étais vous, Sir Watson, je me dépêcherais pour ne pas arriver en retard...

Il semble revenir à lui. Dans un vent de panique, il quitte la classe en courant comme un dératé.

Une fois la porte fermée, je m'écroule sur mon siège.

Ça s'est merveilleusement bien passé… And, now, the show must go on ! (Nda: j'ai pas pu resister =D)

_**The same day, in the evening…**_

D'après l'horloge qui est posée sur le rebord de la cheminée, il est vingt-trois heure quinze et je ne dors toujours pas.

En effet, moi, Sherlock Holmes, vient de me pencher sur une question très épineuse : comment ai-je bien pu tomber amoureux de John Watson sans même m'en rendre compte ?

Car, oui, je l'admets, je suis amoureux. Enfin, je crois, étant donné que c'est ma toute première expérience dans ce domaine… Mais là n'est pas la question.

Je fais un bien piètre détective… J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant… Maintenant, il est trop tard pour reculer, je me suis plongé corps et âme dans une situation qui me dépasse et au vu de ce que ce jeune homme ressent pour moi, il m'est d'autant plus interdit de faire marche arrière. Ca le briserait.

De toute façon, toute personne sensée sait qu'il ne faut jamais tirer un trait sur son passé car cela équivaut à tirer un trait sur son avenir. On construit sa vie en se basant sur ce qu'on a vécu. Tout oublier revient à tout recommencer, erreurs comprises.

Mais est-ce bien une erreur ? Après tout, comment pourrait-il me faire du mal ? Il est si timide qu'il ne parvient pas à aligner trois mots devant moi sans bredouiller et rougir comme une jeune fille ! Je pourrais lui faire du mal. C'est évident. Mais pourquoi le ferais-je ? Il n'inspire que la tendresse, la douceur… Qui pourrait vouloir faire du mal à un être tel que lui ? Non, qui aurait la cruauté de ne serait-ce que penser à faire du mal à une crème d'homme comme lui ? Personne n'est aussi cruel ! Du moins je l'espère, parce que quiconque s'en prendra à lui aura affaire à moi. Et je suis loin, très loin d'être une crème d'homme, surtout quand on me sort de mes gonds. Ce qui arriverait sans nul doute si quelqu'un se permettait de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux…

Alors, là, on a touché le fond ! Voilà que je deviens romantique ! Il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens ! Quelque chose me dit que personne ne ressort inchangé d'une conversation avec lui… Il me fait tourner la tête !

D'accord, j'ai compris pourquoi je n'ai rien vu venir… Personne ne saurait résister à ses joues roses, ses yeux brillants et sa bouche - surtout quand elle forme un « o » parfait de surprise ! - . C'est vrai. Mais qui pourrait résister au fait d'être littéralement adulé ? Toutes ses qualités (physiques et psychiques, parce qu'en plus d'être mignon il est gentil, serviable, poli, sympathique, volontaire…) additionnée au fait qu'il me voue un amour fou m'ont fait chavirer… C'est qu'il est malin, le bougre !

Vingt-trois heure quarante-cinq… Il faut impérativement que je dorme, sinon demain je vais ressembler à une vieille loque, ce qui ne serait pas du plus bel effet, surtout quand je compte entrer dans ma phase d'approche (je saute la phase séduction, je pense que c'est gagné à ce niveau là…).

Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, autant lui que moi…

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite des aventures, portez-vous bien !**


	5. What a damn jolly good idea

**Hum… Bonjour/bonsoir chers amis lecteurs! J'ai pris pas mal de retard pour ce chapitre, j'avoue, mais maintenant c'est fini, la période scolaire infernale est ENFIN terminée (merci Seigneur) ! Me revoici donc avec ce cinquième chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. **

**Cette fois, le titre est tiré de « Seaside rendez-vous », encore une chanson merveilleusement interprétée par Freddie Mercury.**

**Allez, les RAR :**

**Duneline : Toujours heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ Merci pour ton soutien !**

**Petite Amande : C'est marrant à écrire aussi et, visiblement, ça ne choque pas trop, alors… Merci pour ta review !**

**Anksenamoon : Eh oui, je me suis faite longue en plus ! Merci beaucoup à toi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je fais plaisir ^^**

**Alienusification : C'est vrai que c'est une des plus belles… ****Perso, j'adore « You take my breath away », c'est triste mais c'est trop beau !**

**Solania: Eh bien merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis ravie que tu apprécies mes histoires et j'espère qu'elles continueront à te plaire!**

**Yume-Holic : Un fan de plus ! Yahouuuu ! Vraiment, ça me touche beaucoup, merci.**

**KiraAlpha : Merci, merci ! Heureuse que ça te plaise, j'espère ne pas décevoir par la suite.**

**Karyanawel : Que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite comme tu as apprécié le reste ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait un plaisir FOU ! **

_**Merci à ma béta The Jester Of Queen d'avoir relu et corrigé ce chapitre !**_

_What a damn jolly good idea_

Les beaux jours sont de retours! Quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin sortir le nez dehors sans être congelé dans la seconde ou se noyer sous des trombes d'eau ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, les étudiants ont la tête ailleurs… Il n'y a pas qu'eux d'ailleurs, voici une heure que je suis assis devant les copies de mes élèves et si j'en ai corrigé trois, c'est beaucoup ! J'ai terriblement envie d'aller me promener dehors, près de la rivière… Allez, soyons fous !

J'envoie valser mes copies et sors, le sourire aux lèvres. Je traverse le parc, saluant les étudiants qui se trouvent là et sors de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Liberté. Mes pas me conduisent tout doucement vers la rivière. J'aperçois au loin un jeune homme assis entre les racines d'un arbre immense… Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas ce très cher Watson ?

-Bonjour, Sir Watson.

Comme chaque fois que j'apparais dans son champ de vision, il rougit violement et prend une expression d'adoration pure et simple.

-B... Bonjours, Sir Holmes.

Ah oui, il bégaye aussi. Il est vraiment trop adorable pour ma santé mentale…

-Puis-je m'installer près de vous?

En regardant sa tête, on pourrait croire que je viens de lui proposer une soirée en tête à tête. Ce garçon s'émeut vraiment d'un rien…

-Oui, bien sûr, faites.

Comme si tu allais me dire non… Je me vautre royalement dans l'herbe, tout à fait ravi. Le temps est magnifique et je me trouve en excellente compagnie ! Que demander de plus ?

Je tente un léger regard vers mon élève, il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Il me détaille avec minutie, ce qui me fait sourire. Tu es trop craquant, mais la discrétion ne fait vraiment pas partie de tes qualités. Il a dû se rendre compte de son comportement, il vire au rouge et tente désespérément de retourner à sa biologie… Voyons voir si la matière de ce cher Moriarty sera plus attrayante que ma présence…

…

Apparemment non, étant donné qu'il vient de poser son bouquin dans l'herbe presque violement.

Je continue à le regarder du coin de l'œil. Soudain, il devient rouge, il respire difficilement, il entrouvre légèrement la bouche. Il a l'air complétement perdu…

-Sir Watson?

A l'instant où ma voix s'élève il redevient tout à fait normal. Décidément, ce garçon n'est vraiment pas comme les autres !

-Oui?

-Ça ne va pas?

Il retrouve son adorable couleur rouge cerise. Mon regard accompagne le sien. Ah. D'accord. Je ne savais pas que tu m'appréciais à ce point… Allons bon, je n'ai rien vu…

-Je... Si... pourquoi?

-Vous faisiez une drôle de tête. Comme si vous étiez en plein rêve.

-Je vous assure que tout va bien.

Mais oui, bien sûr… Je crois plutôt que tu es inquiet parce que quelque chose qui a trait à moi t'émoustille grandement… Mais si tu veux jouer, on va jouer encore un peu…

-Bien, dans ce cas, allons nous baigner!

Oh là ! Je lui aurais proposé d'aller dévaliser la première banque venue, il aurait fait la même tête !

-Pa... Pardon?

-J'ai dit, "allons nous baigner"! Il fait chaud, il fait beau, l'eau doit être délicieuse!

Bon, d'accord, si il faut te donner une bonne raison, je vais t'en donner une ! Tu crois que tu ne pourrais pas être plus excité mon bon ami ? Tu vas voir, ça…

Je me lève et commence directement à déboutonner ma chemise. Il n'en faut pas plus pour capter toute l'attention de mon bel élève (NDA : je pense à mon prof de géo, qui est super craquant soit-dit en passant, qui nous dit souvent « votre attention » pour qu'on l'écoute…) Je le regarde me dévorer des yeux, un sourire à la fois attendri – oui, face à lui, d'office – et, il faut bien l'avouer, pervers. Je laisse glisser ma chemise par terre, simplement. J'envoie distraitement valser mes chaussures et mes chaussettes avant de m'attaquer à mon pantalon. Je crois que je vais le faire mourir de désir. Lentement, très lentement, trop lentement, je le retire. Et me voici, en caleçon, souriant et prêt à toutes les folies ! … Ou presque…

-Vous venez ?

Je lui tends la main. Il lève alors la tête vers moi. Si je n'étais pas aussi maître de moi-même, je crois que je me serai jeté sur lui à la seconde. Les yeux voilés par le désir, les joues roses, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le souffle court, il me regarde… Il a peur. Il a peur de me dégouter et d'être rejeté. Mais, d'un autre côté, une lueur de luxure pure brille au fond de ses yeux… Seigneur, donne-moi la patience, parce que si tu me donnes la force je me jette dessus !

-Heu... Je ne sais pas si... Si c'est une bonne idée... L'eau doit être froide, puis je ne sais pas si c'est autorisé... Et les autres...

-Au diable les autres! Ce serait vraiment criminel de rater une occasion comme celle-ci!

Allez mon gars, secoue-toi !

-Quelle occasion?

Et le voilà qui vire au rouge brique ! Oui, cette occasion là si tu veux, mais là je planchais surtout sur l'idée d'aller nager…

-Mais l'occasion de nager, bien sûr! Vous n'aimez pas nager?

Sainte Patience, entendez-moi…

-Heu... Si...

-Alors venez!

Quoi, mon petit strip- tease ne t'as pas suffit ? Bon, je pars devant, mais je te préviens mon gars, tu n'y échapperas pas !

Je me dirige vers la rivière et y plonge avec ravissement. J'éclate de rire, c'est bon de s'amuser un peu ! Mais pas tout seul…

-Sir Watson!

-Oui?

-Aidez-moi à remonter, voulez-vous?

Il s'approche du bord et me tend la main. Allez, tu sautes ou je te saute ! Oups… Faisons abstraction du jeu de mots on ne peut plus douteux et passons au plan B. C'est-à-dire ? Je le tire dans l'eau en riant comme un malade. Et voilà ! Watson à la flotte, c'est fait !

Il émerge trempé jusqu'aux os et visiblement surpris.

-Je suis tout mouillé!

Sans blague ! Mon rire redouble d'intensité. Hum… Il n'a pas l'air content…

-Oui, vous êtes tout mouillé. Mais si vous vous étiez déshabillé en même temps que moi, nous n'en serions pas là.

-…

Aïe. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas vexé…

-Oh, ne soyez pas fâché. C'est si bon de rire de temps en temps au lieu de toujours être sérieux... Toujours rester poli, froid, stoïque, écouter les autres raconter des inepties sans pouvoir leur intimer le silence pour la seule raison que votre avenir dépend d'eux... Non, décidément, j'ai les convenances en horreur!

Je crois que je me suis un peu emporté… Mais bon, je n'ai fait que dire le fond de ma pensée…

-Je ne suis pas fâché, Sir, juste surpris.

Parfait. On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

-Bien.

Je commence à l'asperger d'eau, comme un gamin, tout en riant aux éclats.

-Sir!

Mon Dieu, mais quel rabat-joie !

-Laissez-vous aller, John! Je ne mords pas! Nous ne sommes pas à l'université! Nous sommes deux hommes qui s'amusons! Allez! Eclaboussez-moi!

Il reste pétrifié un instant. Allons bon, qu'ai-je donc encore pu dire ? Il finit tout de même par s'amuser un peu. Nous jouons et nageons jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait presque disparu. Je sors de l'eau relativement facilement, ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon compagnon de jeux qui, toujours tout habillé, je le précise, ne parviens pas à se hisser sur le bord. Je le tire de toutes mes forces, c'est qu'il pèse son poids, le bougre ! A la suite d'un ultime effort, il décolle littéralement et fini par atterrir sur moi.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il détale comme un lapin suite à cette soudaine proximité, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il se redresse doucement pour être assis à califourchon sur moi. Aurait-il enfin décidé de participer autrement qu'en tant que « victime » à mon jeu…

Il se penche vers moi. Doucement. Arrivé à quoi… Une épaisseur de lèvres ? Il me murmure

-Je rêve souvent de vous. Des rêves très doux. Mais bizarrement, je me réveille toujours avant la fin.

Glups. Ma gorge s'assèche subitement. C'est qu'il joue très bien, en plus !

-Et que faisions-nous avant votre réveil?

-Nous étions dans la même situation que maintenant: beaucoup plus proche que ce que la décence ne le permet, vous aviez les yeux à demis clos. Vous étiez... Vous étiez...

On était quoi ? Mais accouche, bon sang ! Rhaaaa ! Il me rend complétement fou !

-J'étais?

Il se relève d'un bond comme si j'avais la fièvre aphteuse, tellement rouge qu'il en est cramoisi. Il ramasse son livre avec précipitation et bredouille

-Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pardon. Au revoir, Sir.

Il part en courant.

Non.

Non, moi je ne joue pas à ça, mon gars. Moi je ne te donne pas espoir pour te rejeter comme une vieille chaussette juste après. Ça, c'est un autre jeu. Un jeu dangereux et cruel. Le seul jeu auquel je refuse de jouer.

_**In the night**_

Je n'ai pas sommeil. Enfin, si : j'ai sommeil mais je ne parviens pas à m'endormir.

Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi je me disais, avant de devenir conférencier dans cette foutue université, que l'amour était la chose la plus ridicule du monde. Ce n'est pas un hasard si l'on dit « tomber amoureux ». On « tombe ». Et ça fait mal.

N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Je souffre véritablement pour la première fois de ma vie ! Les douleurs physiques ne sont rien comparées aux douleurs mentales. Et tout ça au cause d'un abruti, d'un stupide, d'un ridicule élève… Je suis tombé amoureux de l'un de mes ELEVES ! Je crois que l'abruti, dans cette histoire, c'est MOI ! Fallait le faire, tout de même ! Et encore, ça aurait été Miss Jones, Seigneur, ce serait plus ou moins passé, mais en plus c'est un HOMME !

Moi, son sexe ne me gêne pas, mais je ne vous raconte pas le scandale que ça aurait fait si on nous avait découvert l'un sur l'autre, tout à l'heure… C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'est enfui…

Et pourquoi maintenant, d'abord ? C'est lui qui me court après depuis le début ! J'avais rien demandé à personne, moi ! C'est tout de même pas de ma faute s'il rougit comme une vierge effarouchée en ma présence et que cela le rend absolument irrésistible ! Mais qui c'est qui paye les pots cassés ? C'est bibi ! Ben tiens ! C'est facile, hein, comme ça !

Ouh, ça y est, je suis de mauvaise humeur ! Tu veux jouer à ce sale jeu, mon gars ? Ça va, rien que pour toi, je vais jouer. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur, mais on risque de se brûler à force de jouer avec le feu.

Ca va faire MAL.

**Bon… Ca se termine un peu en queue de poisson, mais bon… Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire mieux… Enfin, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Bisous à tous !**


	6. Oh, I can't get over the way you love me

**Salut à tous! Je sais, j'ai pris un terrible retard dans mes publications mais l'école est quelque chose d'obligatoire au quel je ne peux définitivement pas échapper… Je vous livre donc ce chapitre sans correction, je vais l'envoyer de suite à ma Béta. Le titre de ce chapitre est tiré, encore et toujours, d'une chanson de Freddie Mercury « I want to break free » que j'adore. Il faut ABSOLUMENT voir le clip, il est excellent ! **

**RAR :**

**Petite Amande : Ravie de t'avoir pondu quelque chose qui te plait !**

**Duneline : Merci, encore une fois.**

**Alienusification : Ça arrive, ça arrive…**

**Solania : Je n'ai pas fait vite, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux =$ Je suis heureuse que Holmes tel que je l'écris corresponde à ce que tu imagines. Merci.**

**Karyanamel : Eh oui, c'est un de mes gros défaut, je suis assez sadique même si, souvent, je ne le fais même pas exprès !**

**Love FMA : Ravie que ça te plaise. Merci beaucoup.**

**Anksenamoon : Euh… Je veux un avocat ! XD Je suis vraiment désolée, j'adore écrire et je n'aime pas rester pendant des semaines sans rien publier, je te promets, mais pour le moment j'ai l'impression qu'un typhon balaye ma vie et c'est assez dur à gérer. Je suis vraiment navrée, je vais essayer d'être plus régulière. **

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

_Oh, I can't get over the way you love me like you do_

Il est assis, là, sous mes fenêtre, à faire semblant de lire un livre… Et il se croit discret en plus ! Ça m'énerve. Honnêtement, ça m'énerve ! Il détale comme un lapin lorsque la situation devient – enfin ! – intéressante, et, en même temps, il recherche perpétuellement un contact au moins visuel avec moi ! Faudrait qu'il sache ce qu'il veut ! Je sais, moi aussi je devrais savoir ce que je veux, parce que je râle comme un pou lorsqu'il me repousse et je fais tout pareil lorsqu'il me cherche… A nous deux on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Bon, assez tergiversé, Irène arrive droit sur moi comme prévu, il est temps d'entrer en scène.

Calme, souriant, naturel. Allez, go !

-Monsieur Holmes !

Eh quoi ? T'es surpris, mon gars ? Faut pas… Quand on joue à ce jeu-là, mieux v aut être prêt à tout.

-Miss Adler! Quel plaisir de vous voir!

Irène se précipite sur moi et se pend à mon bras. Décidément, cette femme est une grande actrice.

Je le vois se crisper peu à peu. Ses yeux jettent des éclairs. Mon petit plan marche à merveille !

Irène me raconte n'importe quoi et je lui réponds tout pareil. Elle me caresse la joue, je lui souris… J'en connais un qui doit drôlement regretté d'avoir fichu le camp hier. Je passe un bras autours de la taille de mon amie et tente un coup d'œil vers mon étudiant.

Il est verdâtre. Chancelant, il referme son livre avec violence et part en courant vers les portes de l'école. Quelque chose me dit que j'ai –pardonnez-moi l'expression – merdouillé.

-Je te l'avais bien dit ! Il n'a pas voulu te blesser, il a eu peur !

Et elle en rajoute une couche… Ca va ! Le grand Sherlock Holmes s'est trompé sur toute la ligne, le grand Sherlock Holmes est amoureux donc le grand Sherlock Holmes fait n'importe quoi, on a compris !

-Merci Irène, maintenant, je vais lâchement t'abandonner parce que je sens qu'il va me faire quelque chose de complétement débile…

Je pars en courant. Furieux contre moi-même d'avoir été si stupide, furieux contre Watson de me faire perdre la tête. Furieux contre la terre entière. Et surtout, surtout, terriblement inquiet.

_**Late in the evening…**_

Seigneur… Ca fait des heures que je tourne en rond dans cette fichue ville et impossible de mettre la main sur Watson ! Pitié, faites qu'il ne se soit pas jeté dans la rivière, il aurait du mal à se noyer mais avec les rochers il pourrait se faire une belle commotion et alors… Bon, d'accord, on arrête de paniquer, on respire à fond… Je te préviens, mon gars, quand je vais te retrouver –si je te retrouve- tu vas te prendre une de ces déculottées !

…

Bon, ça va, j'ai rien dit ! Je sais bien que c'est de ma faute s'il est Dieu sait où à présent ! N'empêche, on a pas idée d'aller se fourrer au diable vauvert et d'être introuvable comme il l'est !

…

Tiens, je ne l'avais pas vu ce pub… Seigneur, si jamais il est là-dedans, je te promets… Euh… Je ne sais pas ce que je te promets, mais je te le promets !

J'entre.

Merci mon Dieu, il est là !

-Enfin, vous voilà !

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air, à la fois fâché et appréciateur.

-Oui, me voilà! Offert et frétillant!

… QUOI ? Mais il débloque complètement !

-Vous avez bu?

Il me sourit. Un sourire arrogant et désagréable. Je n'aime pas ça…

-Oui. Beaucoup. Vous voulez quelque chose?

Et dire que tout ça c'est de ma faute… Juste parce que je ne suis pas foutu de faire la différence entre quelqu'un qui se moque de moi et quelqu'un que j'impressionne à un tel point que… Ça n'a plus d'importance…

-Non. Rentrons.

-Sûrement pas.

Non mais il se fout de moi ! Je suis coupable, mais faut pas pousser non plus ! C'est qui le prof ici ? C'est moi ! Alors ON RENTRE !

-J'ai dit "rentrons" et vous allez rentrer et plus vite que ça ou alors JE vous fais rentrer et vous n'allez pas apprécier!

Il me regarde d'un air suffisant. Ne me pousse pas à bout où ça va voler !

-Essayez donc, pour voir...

Ça, c'était le mot de trop ! Tu vas sortir d'ici et au pas de course, encore ! Je jette un billet sur le comptoir, l'empoigne par le bras et le traine avec force hors du pub. J'ai envie de pleurer. Oui, moi, le grand Sherlock Holmes, j'ai envie de pleurer de rage et de culpabilité. Je ne suis pas le « grand » Sherlock Holmes, je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot…

-Mais vous êtes complétement fou! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour vous! Si les professeurs apprenaient ce que vous avez fait, vous seriez renvoyé sur le champ! Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une idée des dangers que vous avez encourus? Je...

Alors là… Je m'attendais à un peu près tout, mais pas à ça… Il m'aurait balancé son poing dans la figure, j'aurais compris. Il aurait hurlé contre moi, j'aurais compris. Et au lieu de ça, il m'embrasse passionnément…

MERDE ! Il est devenu complétement fou ! Il va le regretter à la seconde où il se rendra compte de ce qu'il fait ! Faut qu'il arrête, faut qu'il arrête !

…

Non, j'ai changé d'avis ! T'arrête pas, surtout ! T'arrête pas ! Il va me rendre dingue !

Je passe tendrement ma main dans ses cheveux. Au moins, je n'ai pas perdu ma journée…

Je lui souris. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Il est tellement… Tellement… Adorablement imprévisible… Puis, il est nettement moins coincé quand il est saoul. Noooon j'ai quand même pas pensé ça ?

-Ça va mieux?

-C'était beaucoup moins doux.

J'ai loupé un épisode moi… De quoi est-ce qu'il me parle ?

-Pardon?

Il prend un air rêveur.

-C'était beaucoup moins doux que dans mes rêves... Vous vous penchiez doucement, vous effleuriez mes lèvres et vous m'embrassiez timidement. Mais je n'étais pas complétement saoul comme maintenant bien entendu.

Oh mon Dieu… C'est… C'est… J'en perds mes mots, ce n'est pas peu dire !

-Vous... Vous avez rêvé de moi... Vous avez rêvé que je vous embrassais...

Il me lance un sourire à faire fondre le plus terrible des glaçons. Prend garde à toi, mon amour, parce que je vais finir par te tomber dessus…

-Et encore, là je suis sage.

D'accord, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit une déclaration d'amour en bonne et due forme, mais ça a l'effet escompté… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je meurs d'envie de me jeter sur lui mais si je le fais je vais le regretter, il va le regretter, on va le regretter, Seigneur, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, faites quelque chose parce que … Non, non, non ! Pas de nouveau baiser, j'ai déjà toute les peines du monde à rester calme, mais là, je ne donne plus cher de ma pauvre peau ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, moi aussi j'en ai envie !

-Non, John, vous n'êtes pas maître de vos actes.

Ah, vu la tête qu'il fait, j'aurais pas dû dire ça…

-Ecoutez, quand je suis dans mon état normal, je n'ai pas assez de couilles pour être aussi franc que maintenant: je meurs d'envie de vous embrasser, je pense à vous nuit et jour, vous hantez mes rêves, c'est une obsession... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je sais que si vous ne m'embrassez pas...

-Eh bien ?

Il se rapproche de moi, d'abord imperceptiblement, puis de plus en plus. Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne veux pas bouger. Nos souffles s'entremêlent…

-C'est moi qui vous embrasserai...

Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il m'embrasse comme un damné. Comme un fou. Comme dans un rêve.

Mais le mieux, c'est que ça n'est pas un rêve…

_**The next day, in the morning…**_

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Non seulement parce que je l'ai en grande partie passée avec John, mais aussi parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver le sommeil après avoir regagné mes appartements. Note, dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, ça ne m'étonne pas. Ca a failli partir en sucette, cette histoire…

D'accord, c'est un peu de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai passé un bras autours de ses épaules, mais c'était pour le soutenir ! Il tenait à peine debout, le pauvre ! Je n'allais pas le planter là dehors non plus… Fallait bien que je le ramène à sa chambre. Puis c'est lui qui a passé un bras autours de ma taille. Je n'aurais pas la mauvaise foi de prétendre que c'était pour ne pas tomber, faut pas pousser non plus.

Puis il s'est mis à me parler… Il m'a dit que j'étais la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais rencontré, qu'il perdait la tête en ma présence, que ma voix le faisait frissonner, que mon sourire le laissait sans voix… Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça ? C'était tellement mignon, tellement agréable et surtout tellement sincère… Il m'a dit des choses nettement plus osées, aussi… Il est parvenu à me faire rougir, vous vous rendez compte ? Incroyable ! Et pourtant…

Il m'a embrassé dans le cou… Et ça a dérapé… C'était bien parti pourtant. Des baisers, des caresses… J'avais même réussi à le déshabiller ! Et cet adorable crétin a réussi à s'endormir dans mes bras en si bon chemin ! C'est vrai qu'avec autant d'alcool dans le sang j'ai de la chance qu'il ne soit pas tombé dans le coma !

Enfin, bref, je ressasse ce qui s'est passé cette nuit depuis des heures, résultat des courses : je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et je sens que cette journée va être infernale !

…

C'est vrai, j'ai cru que vous alliez l'oublier. La vérité dans tout ça, c'est que je suis amoureux…

**Voilà. J'espère que vous vous direz que ça valait la peine d'attendre aussi longtemps, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur du temps infini qu'il m'a fallu pour vous pondre ce chapitre, j'espère vous revoir bientôt. Je suis quelqu'un qui espère beaucoup, vous avez remarqué ?**


	7. I'll get no sleep until I find you

**Bon, il est 23h40 très précisément et je viens à l'instant de terminer ce chapitre. Deux secondes, j'allume une cigarette parce que là je ne sais pas qui de l'ordi ou de moi-même surchauffe le plus. Là ça va beaucoup mieux. Je sais que j'ai été très longue, mais que voulez-vous, le devoir (entendez l'école) m'appelle tous les jours et il crie plus fort que l'ordinateur… Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ! Allez, les RAR :**

**Anksenamoon : Euh… Pitié ne me tue paaas ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Puis si tu me tues je ne pourrais plus écrire ! Je sais que je suis longue, je suis vraiment désolée je fais tout ce que je peux.**

**Solania : Merci beaucoup ! Par contre je préfère te prévenir : la suite est nettement moins drôle… Mais il me reste encore un épilogue -)**

**Denuline : Toujours fidèle au poste à ce que je vois ! Et j'en suis ravie ! Merci beaucoup.**

**Glasgow : Je suis vraiment très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. Merci beaucoup.**

**Je tiens également à préciser que le titre de ce chapitre est tirée de la chanson « You take my breath away » de (dois-je encore le préciser ?) Queen. C'est ma chanson préférée, je pleure chaque fois que je l'écoute…**

**Bonne lecture !**

_I'll get no sleep until I find you_

_Sa respiration est calme. Ça ne va pas durer… Il est là, étendu, endormi, abandonné… Je vais mourir de désir. Je caresse doucement son bras. Il frissonne. Je dévie sur son abdomen. Il tremble légèrement, sans se réveiller. Je me demande s'il serait possible que je le fasse jouir dans son sommeil… Eh bien, tentons le coup ! Doucement, tendrement, je descends vers le fruit de ma passion. Déjà tendu, il s'offre à moi de la plus délicieuse des façons. Je m'apprête à m'en emparer et… Je me retrouve sur le dos, chevauché par John, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. _

_-J'ai beau avoir le sommeil lourd, il est des choses que je ne peux ignorer…_

_-Que comptez-vous donc faire là-haut ?_

_-Ce que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de faire._

_-J'aime quand vous prenez des initiatives, John._

Je me retrouve seul, dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts. C'est que ça va devenir une habitude…

Bon allez, il est temps de se préparer, je donne examen aujourd'hui. Je ne dois surtout pas arriver en retard en temps normal, mais alors là… N'en parlons même pas ! Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse et dévale les escaliers jusqu'au réfectoire.

Tâchons d'avoir l'air naturel. Hum, vu le regard qu'il me lance, je sens que c'est un peu foutu… Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai failli… Comment dire ? … Euh… « Commettre l'irréparable » ? Non, c'est trop dramatique… « Débaucher » ? Oh non, on dirait une vieille bigote ! Bon, allons-y franchement puisque je me parle à moi-même j'ai failli coucher avec l'un de mes élèves !

Si je le regrette ? … Non… La seule chose qui me gêne, autant grammaticalement que dans tous les autre sens du terme, c'est ce « failli ». Je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié. Je dirais même que je ne supporte pas ça. Alors être allé aussi loin tout en restant presque au point de départ… Ça me rend complétement cinglé !

-Ce qu'il se passe? Il se passe que cet espèce d'idiot de conférencier n'arrive plus à croiser mon regard sans tout de suite après détourner les yeux, rougir comme une gamine et puis presque se carapater en courant! Et ça met dans une rage folle parce que j'aime croiser son regard et que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de courir après lui chaque fois qu'il me fuit! C'est les examens, merde à la fin! Je ne lui ai rien fait, et je ne vais pas cesser d'exister uniquement pour ses beaux yeux! Alors soit il arrête de faire n'importe quoi, soit il faudra que nous ayons une sérieuse explication lui et moi et vu l'état de nerf dans lequel je suis ça risque de se barre en sucette à un moment ou à une autre!

Oh mon Dieu… Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui devienne fou dans cette histoire… Je regarde mon toast comme s'il était le Bon Dieu en personne. Seigneur, sauve-moi, je t'en supplie… Je fais quoi, moi, là, maintenant…

-Merde !

Je vois Watson décamper du réfectoire en courant. Bon, on se posera les questions existentielles plus tard, sur le coup, j'ai un élève hystérique à calmer !

Beaucoup de choses sont essentielles pour être un bon détective, l'une d'entre elles est d'être rapide. Une autre est de savoir anticiper les choses. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à arriver dans l'aile de la bibliothèque avant Watson. Enfin, je crois… Parce que, étant donné l'avance qu'il avait sur moi, mathématiquement ce n'était pas possible. Enfin, peu importe…

Il arrive en courant. Il veut s'appuyer contre un mur… C'est le moment !

Je l'empoigne par le col de sa chemise et je le tire dans une salle vide.

-WAP !

-Taisez-vous, bon sang! Vous ne pensez pas avoir fait assez de tapage dans le réfectoire?

Oh oh… Orage en vue !

-Tiens donc! Vous ne m'évitez pas cette fois-ci? Il me semblait pourtant qu'à ma vue vous...

Mais c'est pas possible d'être bouché à ce point ! Je lui cloue le bec d'un baiser enflammé.

-Est-ce que cette explication vous suffit ou faut-il que je sois encore plus explicite?

Une expression de pure incompréhension se peint sur son visage.

-J... Je vous demande pardon?

Non, là c'est pas possible, il le fait exprès… Je le cherche dans toute la ville comme un malade jusqu'à des heures impossibles, il m'embrasse comme un damné, je récalcitre à peine, je le ramène jusqu'à son appartement, on perd les pédales… ET IL OSE ENCORE SE DEMANDER CE QUI SE PASSE ?

-Vous vous fichez de moi?

-Mais non!

Ou c'est le plus grand abruti que la terre aie jamais porté, ou alors il se fout ouvertement de ma… Euh… De moi…

-John, j'admets que vous étiez saoul, mais tout de même pas au point d'en perdre la mémoire!

-...

Ou alors, il a tout nié en bloc… Oh c'est qu'il est bien capable, le bougre !

Ses jambes flageolent. Ca y est, je le perds ! Je le prends dans mes bras.

-John, que vous arrive-t-il?

Ses yeux sont immenses, ses joues sont rouges et son souffle est court. Pourvu qu'il ne me fasse pas un arrêt cardiaque ! J'aurais l'air malin, moi…

-Je... J'ai cru... J'ai cru avoir rêvé, mais... Mais c'était vrai!

D'accord, il a tout nié… On va vérifier quand même, histoire de ne pas dire de bêtises. Je lui souris tendrement.

-De quoi parles-tu? Du fait qu'on se soit embrassé, l'autre soir, quand tu étais saoul?

-Euh…

Donc, ça, il est au courant, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Je me rapproche de lui. Ma voix se fait murmure. Ce gars m'a rendu romantique…

-Ou bien du fait que tu te sois endormi avant même que j'ai l'occasion de t'aimer véritablement?

Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être possible, mais il rougit encore plus. Et plus il rougit, plus je fonds…

-Tu es à croquer!

Ca y est, j'ai touché le fond… Et je l'embrasse encore. Et si ça devient une habitude, cette fois, je ne m'en plaindrai pas…

Je ne sais plus trop à quel moment j'ai posé ma main sur sa joue. Toujours est-il que John, lui, y a fait attention puisqu'il est en train d'embrasser passionnément ladite main.

Je ris. Ce qui n'arrive pas souvent. Mais là, je ris vraiment de bon cœur. Et ça fait du bien.

Je tâche d'avoir l'air sévère, ce qui ne colle absolument pas avec l'immense sourire qu'affiche mon visage.

-Il suffit, Sir Watson! Vous passez mon examen, aujourd'hui, tâchons de nous conduire en hommes du monde... Une dernière fois.

Je lui adresse un clin d'œil, l'embrasse une dernière fois, me lève et part.

C'est donc ça, être heureux ?

J'entre dans la salle des professeurs, merveilleusement heureux et terriblement impatient d'être ce soir.

-Sir Holmes ?

Je me retourne. Ah non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait la celui là ?

-Sir Moriarty. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Oh beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup…

_**Some hours later…**_

Je pleure. Oh, le « grand » Sherlock Holmes? Pitié, ne me faites pas rire, j'ai les lèvres gercées…

Eh oui, je pleure, que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? Moriarty a gagné. Il a tout gagné. Et moi, j'ai tout perdu… Il m'avait prévenu pourtant. Cet espèce de rat d'égout ! Lâche !

Il m'a eu en traitre. Cette salle ou j'ai attiré John Watson pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, elle n'était pas vide ! Moriarty y était. Et il a tout entendu ! Alors, bien sûr, il ne s'est pas posé de questions ! Cet homme n'a aucune conscience !

Il m'a fait chanter ! Quitter l'école sur le champ, sans essayer de revoir John, sinon… Il irait tout raconter à la direction ! Oh, j'aurais perdu mon emploi, et je m'en fiche. J'aurais certainement fini en prison, peu importe.

Mais Watson aussi ! Et ça, c'est grave. Sa vie est la seule chose qui vaille la peine sur cette foutue terre !

Alors, que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? J'ai fait mes valises en quatrième vitesse et je suis parti comme un lâche… Maintenant, que va-t-il penser de moi ? Il va se dire que je l'ai abandonné, je j'ai joué avec lui, qu'il n'était rien pour moi…

Ça me tue. J'aurais préféré qu'il me rejette. J'aurais préféré qu'on me dénonce. Tout plutôt que de lui briser le cœur !

Je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme qui s'est avéré être l'un de mes élèves. Une ordure qui ne mérite pas d'être appelé « humain » m'a obligé à abandonner l'homme que j'aimais.

Je me suis toujours cru au-dessus de tout le monde. J'ai toujours cru tout savoir. Mais je viens de recevoir une nouvelle leçon. J'ai appris que, sans amour, l'homme ne vaut strictement rien.

Seigneur, je vais te faire une promesse, dans toute ma détresse et entre deux larmes, je te jure que je retrouverai John Watson, même si ça doit me prendre toute la vie, je te promets que je lui dirai a quel point je l'aime.

Parce que je l'aime plus que tout et que, sans amour, moi, simple mortel, ma vie n'a aucun sens.

I'll get no sleep until I find you, to tell you, when I find you… I love you…

**Eh voilà ! Il me reste donc un épilogue à pondre ! Je n'ose plus vous dire « a bientôt » vue le temps qu'il me faut pour publier alors euh… Ben… A aussi vite que possible !**


	8. Anyway the wind blows

**Enfin la fin. In memoriam per ordinatus qui m'a quitté d'une façon très impromptue et merci à mon Dindon de m'avoir secouée.**

**Le titre vient de "Bohemian Rhapsody" de Queen.**

_Anyway the wind blows..._

Connaissez vous la locution "deus ex machina"? Non? Cette expression est employée dans le domaine de la dramaturgie au sens large pour désigner "l'évènement inattendu et improbable qui vient régler les problèmes du protagoniste à la dernière minute." Eh bien c'est exactement ce qui vient de m'arriver...

Il y a quoi? Dix minutes? Madame Hudson m'a fait savoir qu'une jeune femme désirait me voir. Je m'appretais déja à voir débarquer une veuve éplorée a qui on avait subtilisé un bijou mais pas du tout. C'est l'une de mes anciennes élèves, Lizbeth Jones, qui m'est apparue. Elle m'a expliqué, on ne peut plus froidement, que John Watson était revenu d'Afaghanistan et qu'il cherchait un logement. Elle a égallement précisé que si je refusais, j'aurais affaire à elle. Cette précision était totallement inutile étant donné que je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde: je l'ai supplié de me dire qui contacté afin que je puisse m'empresser de me présenter comme candidat.

Et la, seconde surprise innatendue: elle me nomme Stamford Nicolau! Mon médecin traitant! Je lui ai envoyé un coursier dans la minute qui a suivi pour proposer ma cohabitation.

Et me voici, a peine dix minutes avant l'heure dite, assis dans mon fauteuil à me détruire les neurones.

Je ne peux décemment pas me pointer ainsi, après une cassure de la taille d'un canyon et dix ans d'absence... Même si, dans le fond, ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas. Mon Dieu que dois-je faire?

_I will find you, anyway you go..._

Il y a dix ans, j'ai fait une promesse. On peux me donner tous les défauts du monde, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne sera dit que Sherlock Holmes n'a pas tenu ses promesses!

Ce que je fois faire? Elémentaire, chers lecteurs, JE FONCE DANS LE TAS!

_**Ten minutes later**_

Bon, y a deux solutions: soit il se jette dans mes bras... Soit il me casse la figure. Je serai à sa place, je me casserai la figure. Mais je ne suis pas à sa place, alors, on ne sait jamais...

Le pub est en vue. C'est pas le moment de paniquer. Il sera toujours tant de lui expliquer la chose dans j'aurais le nez cassé et un bras dans le platre.

Je le vois.

Ca y est, il m'a vu. J'ai envie de sourire. Il a la même tête que la première fois où je l'ai rencontré. Comprennez qu'il a l'air d'avoir eu une apparition.

-John, je vous présente Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, le meilleur au monde d'après moi.

-Monsieur Watson et moi avons déja fait connaissance. Autrefois...

Non, je ne vais pas pleurer. Si je pleure, ça va faire tache dans le décors!

Je lui tends la main. On ne sait jamais, après tout... Tout est possible, tant qu'on y croit.

Et j'ai eu raison d'y croire parce qu'il me sert chaleureusement la main. Je sens un long frisson parcourir tout mon corps. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé...

-Monsieur Holmes.

Je lui souris. Je t'ai quitté brutalement, tu es parti pendant dix ans... On est quitte.

-Bien, messieurs, je vais vous laisser, ma femme m'attend.

-Aurevoir, Stamford et merci infiniment.

-Aurevoir et merci.

-Adieu mes amis.

Il faut impérativement que je pense à faire porter à Stamford une bouteille de vin de la meilleure qualité qui soit et à Lizbeth Jones une bouquet de fleurs de la taille d'une girafe!

Après un instant de flotemment, il me demande simplement

-Sommes-nous prêts?

Je crois qu'on a bien eu le temps de se préparer, là, quand même...

-Plus que prêts.

Et c'est ainsi que tout à commencé...

_The end._

**Ca y est, cette fois c'est bien fini. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!**


End file.
